


Order Up

by nea2nea



Category: Burger King "The Burger King" Commercials, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #savetonysmeat2k18, Burger Tony AU, F/F, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Link: The Faces of Evil, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This fic is meme, This is From Twitter, Tony dates everyone, i'm sorry mom, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea2nea/pseuds/nea2nea
Summary: Welcome to Burger Tony. How will you like your Tony served to you?Lord forgive me for this sin.





	Order Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bixiayu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/gifts).



> Turn back now before you see the worst thing that I have done on Twitter.

"Hewwo Welcome to Burger Tony! Can I take your order?" The sexy voice of the Burger King said through the speaker.

"Can I have the Hot Tony Buns?" Steve Rogers whispered with sexy saxophones playing in his voice.

"Perfect! Head to room 69 your hot dog will be on its way." Steve got up and saunter to the room. He opened the door and looked around the room There was only a single bed, but lots of nice toys to use, and a pretty big oven. Just then the oven dinged and the door opened up and on a tray laid Tony Stark, naked as the day he was born.

"Hot and ready for you." Sexy Burger King's voice said.

"Thank you." Steve as he picked up Tony and laid him down on the bed. Steve unbuckled his belt and let his TIGHT ass pant fall to show off his AMAZBALL ass. Tony let out a little squeak when he saw Steve's amazing dick (OH SWEET MAMA THIS WAS GOING TO BE GOOD NIGHT!).

"You have a pretty big mouth on you, too bad I'm going to be the one eating out of you tonight."

"Yes, Papa Hot Dog." Tony moaned. Steve threw his head back and laughed a magical ten horse powered laugh and he looked down at Tony with his toothy snake smile as he bit down onto Tony's neck.

"THIS HOT DOG TASTES AMAZING!" Steve took his underwear off and soon climbed on top of Tony and soon they became one person.

"I don't want you to cum this today, I don't like mustard on my hot dogs." "Yes, Papa Hot Dog!" Tony said as Steve rod him like a penny horse in a Midwest department store. Tony wailed into the air as Steve quoted Link: The Faces of Evil to his beautiful ears. They went on like that sixty-nine minutes until a little timer went off.

"Time to put the bun back in the oven." Steve picked Tony up and carried him back oven. "Come back to burger Tony and order a burger next time it's really special for Papa Hot Dog," Steve growled and smiled at Tony as he laid him back down on the tray in the oven. "Get roasty my little wiener boy." Steve closed the oven door and started to put on his clothes, he walked out to the lobby and looked around.

Burger King Papa stood with his arms crossed and sexy burger man smile on his face.

"How was your meal?"

"Not messy at all. The meat was nice needs to be beaten a little more, but all around a fun time." Burger King Papa smiled and nodded as he wrote something down.

"Anything else I should note before you go, maybe something to drink next time?"

"None that I can think of, do you take out?"

"Anything for our best customer." Steve waved as he walked out the door. Sexy Burger King Daddy went back to typing and laughed too himself. Just then the little bell dinged and Sexy Burger King Daddy looked up and smiled.

"Hewwo! Welcome to Burger Tony!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please join the Church of Stucky for the sin.


End file.
